


De alianzas y aromas

by NaghiTan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adventure, Boy x boy, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1482616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji parpadeó un par de veces, aturdido por la gran pérdida de sangre y porque no se creía que tenía a cuatro ex supernovas delante de él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De alianzas y aromas

**Título:** De alianzas y aromas.

 **Autor:** Naghi_tan

 **Clasificación:** PG-17

 **Personajes/Parejas:** Eutass Kid/Sanji

 **Fandom:** One Piece

 **Advertencias:** Crack, boy love, teorías.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **One Piece** no me pertenecen, todo es de **Eiichiro Oda**.

 **Resumen:** Sanji parpadeó un par de veces, aturdido por la gran pérdida de sangre y porque no se creía que tenía a cuatro ex supernovas delante de él.

 **Número de palabras:** 3240

 **Tabla:** Helados  **No. Y Nombre:** 008\. Fresas

 **Grupo:** Fandom_Insano y 10pairings

 

 

**Capitulo Único**

—Hoy no le toca morir—la voz de Hawkins se dejó escuchar en todo el gigantesco barco.

Sanji parpadeó un par de veces, aturdido por la gran pérdida de sangre y porque no se creía que tenía a cuatro ex supernovas delante de él, se tambaleó, bonita manera de aparecer, ya que había derrotado a la mayoría de la tripulación de Big Mom. Se puso en guardia, no iba a titubear delante de ellos, ni siquiera dejarse capturar.

—¿Y ese quién es?— uno de los cuatro hombres preguntó con un gruñido, rascándose el cabello rojo.

—Es Kuroashi no Sanji—Hawkins le respondió—, un hombre que será temible, pero por el momento no es  de suma importancia—comenzó a colocar sus cartas en unos palos muy extraños—, pero nos servirá por el momento.

—¿Ese es Kuroashi?—el pelirrojo le señaló, poniendo una cara incrédula— joder, creo que su cartel no le hace justicia.

El cocinero arqueó la ceja izquierda, molesto por lo que estaban diciendo, lo estaban menospreciando —hasta lo que había entendido, porque la verdad no tenía ganas de analizar las palabras de aquel hombre rubio—, el pelirrojo por lo que podía recordar era Eutass Kid, el hombre que rebasaba a su capitán por unos cuantos millones de belis. El rubio con tatuajes encima de las cejas era Hawkins, el rubio enmascarado recordaba que llevaba por nombre Killer y esa cosa de aspecto extraño y de lentes podría ser “Rugido del mar” Apoo. Chasqueó la lengua, confundido, sin embargo recordó que los capitanes habían hecho una alianza, tragó saliva, quizás iban por Big Mom y se habían encontrado con un miembro de los Mugiwara, ya captaba el porqué de las palabras de Hawkins…

—Mierda—chistó—, no se los voy a dejar fácil—gruñó, preparándose para pelear, aún estaba agotado y  sabía que en cualquier momento caería presa del cansancio.

—Probabilidad de vencernos…—Hawkins volteó una carta— cinco sobre cien…

Fue lo último que escuchó, porque de repente vio a Kid delante de él seguido de la oscuridad.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

_—Los mugiwara y Law todavía están en Dressrosa…_

Sanji comenzó a abrir los ojos, escuchando fragmentos de una plática que quizás venía del otro lado de la puerta, trató de levantarse, pero no pudo, estaba encadenado de pies y manos, trató de liberarse, pero era inútil.

Analizó su entorno, por lo que podía ver, estaba en la enfermería del barco, que era más grande que la de ellos, un dolor de cabeza hizo que cerrara los ojos, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba inconsciente, pero esperaba que sus captores no fueran detrás del Sunny.

_—Por lo que sabemos, ese país está en un total caos…_

Se removió, inquieto por el rumbo de esa charla, captaba la voz que estaba diciendo esa información, era de ese tal Kid, rechinó los dientes.

—Hijo de puta—murmuró molesto, ese tipo fue demasiado rápido y le enojaba que solo lo hubiese noqueado con facilidad.

 _—¿Qué haremos con Kuroashi?—_ la voz parecía ser de Scratchmen, contuvo la respiración, quería saber la respuesta.

 _—Lo tendremos como rehén_ —ese era Kid, por el tono de voz, parecía ser que disfrutaba al decir eso—, _los mugiwara andan divididos, sería más fácil vencerlos…_

 _—No lo creo_ —le interrumpió Hawkins—, _lo que harás es que se vayan directo a atacarnos y eso no nos conviene._

 _—Pero son pocos contra nosotros, estarán débiles y vulnerables_ —Apoo replicó—, _eso es lo que queremos ¿no?_

— _No nos conviene—_ el tono con la que lo dijo Hawkins parecía no dar pie a discusiones—, _una de las cosas por lo que los mugiwara son reconocidos es por hacer todo por un nakama, y mis cartas dicen que no saldremos victoriosos si hacemos eso._

Sanji escuchaba incrédulo, ¿enserio le harían caso a ese hombre? ¿A uno que se basaba en la predicción? negó con la cabeza, pero al hacer ese movimiento hizo que el dolor se intensificase, no pudo contener un gruñido de dolor, primero Violet le golpeaba la mandíbula, después peleaba con Doflamingo, para después enfrentarse con la tripulación de Big Mom y por último… ser capturado por esos hombres. Ese no era su día.

Escuchó el crujir de sillas, seguido por el movimiento del picaporte de la puerta de la enfermería, solo entró Kid, por lo poco que pudo que ver, los demás iban saliendo del otro cuarto, ¿qué quería aquel hombre?

—¿Cómo está mugiwara?—Kid cerró la puerta y jaló una silla para sentarse alado de la camilla y estar cerca del rubio.

—Que te importa—respondió malhumorado, primero lo golpeaba y después quería hablarle con total calma, que se jodiese, no le respondería.

—Vaya, eres un puto rencoroso—la sonrisa de Kid se ensanchó más, intensificando ese porte de sicópata que se rumoreaba—, yo que pensaba dejarte libre, pero no.

Sanji sintió que los grilletes se iban encogiendo, miró espantado hacia sus manos, no, eso no.

—¡Maldita sea!—le gritó—¡Deja de hacer eso!

—¿Qué cosa?—el pelirrojo preguntó, poniendo una cara de no comprender de lo que hablaba.

Los grilletes siguieron apretando las extremidades del rubio, haciendo que se mordiese los labios, para no aullar por el dolor ocasionado, ya podía escuchar a sus huesos crujir.

—¿Vas a responder?—Kid subió sus pies en la camilla, colocándolos en el estómago del rubio.

—¡Está jodidamente bien!—le gritó, enojado por la situación.

—¿Ves que no fue tan difícil?—la sonrisa se ensanchó en su rostro—hay que enseñarle a Mugiwara a cómo tratar a su tripulación.

Sanji estuvo tentado en escupirle, pero sabía que estaba en una situación poco favorable, rechinó los dientes una vez más.

—¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?—preguntó, sabiendo que quizás no les respondiese.

—Unas dos horas—Kid estiró ambos brazos al cielo, poniéndose cómodo sin mover ni un poco sus pies—, el golpe no fue para tanto—agregó con arrogancia.

El rubio cerró los ojos, ese tipo era un idiota, ¿Es que acaso, para ser un capitán de un barco pirata era necesario ser un imbécil? Suspiró, le dolía todo el cuerpo.

—Tengo que hablar contigo de un asunto importante—el pelirrojo bajó sus pies de donde estaban—, no tienes de otra que escuchar—Sanji asintió—, tenía planeado tomarte como rehén—fue muy sincero—, pero el imbécil de Basil puso como pretexto que eso no era lo correcto, diciendo una mierda de no sé qué de sus cartas—movió su brazo metálico, con un ademán que parecía restarle importancia a las palabras de Basil—así que tengo que hacer un trato contigo.

—¿Qué clase de trato?—el cocinero le miró muy seriamente, necesitaba un cigarro.

—Uno para futuro—respondió el pelirrojo, acercándose al rostro del rubio, quien solo se removió incomodo—, Hawkins dice que serás un putito difícil de aniquilar.

—¡Hey!—gritó ofendido—¡Nada de ofender si no, no hay trato!

—¿Ya viste en que situación estas?—le preguntó, señalando las cadenas— me estás cayendo bien, eres más expresivo que ese maldito de Trafalgar.

Sanji quiso ignorarlo, pero igual, no le quedaba de otra que escucharlo, se distrajo por el aroma que desprendía el pelirrojo.

—No me digas que…—Sanji contuvo una carcajada.

—¿Qué cosa?—Kid le miró seriamente, no entendiendo porque la repentina risa del rubio, quizás se había vuelto loco.

—Nada, tú sigue—ya luego, libre, se burlaría del pelirrojo.

—Bueno, —dijo, mirándolo con recelo—al parecer tú nombre trae desgracias. Sanji significa tres en punto y para Hawkins es la hora del cruce entre portales y también significa tragedia, que esperamos venga a futuro… Aunque Basil dijo que ya pudiste haber pasado tres tragedias.

El rubio cerró los ojos, ese maldito adivino, sí, había pasado ya tres tragedias, pero no iba a decirlo.

—En fin—Kid le restó importancia—, a mí no me van esas mierdas de la adivinación, solo queremos tenerte como un aliado, sin que los mugiwara se enteren.

—¿Enserio?—no podía creerlo—¿y qué gano yo?

—Te dejamos libre y no perseguimos al Sunny—dijo con seriedad—, pero tienes que acompañarnos primero a la Isla Wano.

Si la suerte fuera dama, esta le estaba favoreciendo pensó, porque ahí era donde se tenía que dirigir, no entendía en absoluto sobre lo de su nombre y significado, le restó importancia.

Kid le miró impaciente, ese mugiwara se lo estaba pensando mucho y eso le hizo mostrarse receloso. Los mugiwara, según él, eran piratas descuidados y con muy poca lucidez, había llegado a esa conclusión cuando en Shabody pudo conocer a Luffy. Más algo le hizo recelar de ese rubio, vio que entrecerraba los ojos, como analizando los pros y los contra de aquel trato —que más bien era una alianza pequeña—, le vio mover los dedos rítmicamente, finos y largos dedos.

—¡Joder!—exclamó, mirándolo con burla—¿Es que acaso te haces la manicure?

Sanji resopló, siempre le preguntaban aquello, joder, no, era un cocinero y como tal tenía que cuidar sus herramientas de trabajo. Iba a rechazar la oferta que Kid le había dado, pero no podía, no estaba en condiciones óptimas para defenderse y atacar a un barco con cuatro ex supernovas, chasqueó la lengua, disgustado por su situación, molesto por las pesadas cadenas e irritado por el cabrón pelirrojo que tenía delante.

—Con referente a lo que me ofreces—cerró los ojos, disgustado consigo—, acepto.

Kid mostró una enorme sonrisa, y con un movimiento de manos hizo que los grilletes y cadenas se desataran, escuchó el suspiro de alivio del rubio, lo cual hizo que ladeara la cabeza, divertido por ese sonido.

—Parecía que habías gemido—no contuvo el tono juguetón—, no hagas eso, no tenemos mujeres en el barco y aquí cualquier hueco es bueno.

Sanji le miró horrorizado, ¿Había escuchado bien? De repente se sintió tentado en correr y echarse por la borda, había salido casi intacto de la Isla Kamabakka y no permitiría que de nueva cuenta hicieran que su masculinidad se viera amenazada.

—Pero no tengo permitido que en el barco haya situaciones por lo más… sexosas—Kid se levantó, estirándose en el proceso—, más no tengo más de dos ojos. Levántate, hay que hablar con los demás.

El rubio se levantó lentamente, siguiendo al pelirrojo, estando a cinco pasos detrás de él, ni alejado ni cerca, así podía sentirse cómodo. Con cada paso que daban, miraba horrorizado el estado insalubre y las condiciones deplorables de aquel barco. Tragó saliva, si así estaba todo el barco, no quería ni imaginarse como estaba la cocina, su corazón se sentía romper de tan solo imaginárselo.

Un escalofrió le recorrió a lo largo de la espalda al ver a un grupo de insectos apilados en una esquina, ocasionando que caminase más rápido, colocándose alado de Kid, el colocarse alado de alguien con mucha más masa muscular que él había sido un hábito que había desarrollado por culpa del espadachín de su tripulación.

—¿Cómo no han caído muertos presa de una peste?—preguntó entre dientes, aun incrédulo ante tal muestra de condiciones insalubres, sí su querida Nami-swan se encontrase en ese lugar, mandaría sin miramientos a limpiar aquel chiquero.

—No es como si tuviéramos tiempo de limpiar, princesa—replicó el hombre—, pero así nos gusta y ni se te ocurra ponerte a limpiar, luego se me hará difícil encontrar piezas de ensamblaje.

—¿¡Princesa!?—Rugió molesto—¡Te mato! ¡Imbécil!

Más antes de lanzarse a golpear al pelirrojo se detuvo, había sentido que alguien se movía justo detrás de él, echó la espalda hacia atrás —casi llegando al suelo— y esquivó oportunamente a una pequeña guadaña que probablemente le hubiera decapitado.

—Hey, Killer—la risa extraña de Kid resonó por todo el barco—, no le hagas daño, Basil hará una rabieta si este pendejo muere.

Sanji se enderezó, abrumado por el ataque, se palpó los bolsillos del pantalón y no pudo hallar su cajetilla de cigarros, genial, absolutamente genial.

—¿Piensan estar todo el día en el pasillo?—la voz de Hawkins se dejó escuchar muy cerca, Sanji solo tuvo que mirar hacía enfrente para poder ver un cuarto con las puertas abiertas, quizás ahí se encontraba.

Los tres hombres caminaron hacía aquel lugar, entrando por último Killer, quien cerró la puerta y la aseguró, mala señal, pensó Sanji.

Sanji pudo fijarse que en aquel cuarto lo único que había eran velas, cartas, plumas y tinta, posiblemente era el cuarto del adivino, en medio, había una mesa, donde Basil echaba un sin número de veces las cartas, volteándolas y susurrando tan bajo.

—No hagas eso—Scratchmen, quien se encontraba sentado alado, espetó—, da repelús.

Basil no le hizo caso, todos los que acababan de entrar cogieron una silla y se sentaron alrededor de la mesa.

—Tengo que leer tu suerte—Basil le miró fijamente, poniendo delante suyo una baraja que parecía llevar mucho tiempo siendo usada, Sanji contuvo una mueca de asco—, barajea las cartas.

Dudó por un segundo, para después negar con la cabeza ante tal estupidez y hacer lo que le decían, no tardó, hizo tres movimientos y los colocó delante de Basil. Vio como el brujo comenzaba a colocar las cartas a lo largo de la mesa, una carta de la muerte le hizo tragar saliva.

—Primera mano…—habló alto y conciso, mirando con atención a las cartas—tu pasado—Sanji se tensó, no creía que Basil fuera capaz de decir exactamente lo que le pasó de pequeño—, vienes del North Blue, huyendo de algo…—Basil lo miró y sonrió— no quieres que lo sepan tus nakama y Aka Ashi no Zeff es el único que lo sabe, aparte de mí por supuesto.

Sanji enserio necesitaba un cigarro, sentía que el estómago tenía un hoyo negro, el frio le recorrió por completo, sabía que Basil igual era del North Blue, pero su secreto no tenía nada que ver con su tierra natal. Esperaba que Hawkins no revelara nada.

—Escapaste y en una tormenta conociste a Zeff, quien te salvó de morir ahogado—Basil no dijo nada y eso le hizo suspirar aliviado—, pero esa tormenta hizo que se quedaran en un montículo de piedras, tardaron entre ochenta días en ser rescatados… Esa es tú segunda tragedia—sentenció Hawkins—, la tercera tragedia—Sanji lo comprendió enseguida, Hawkins solo estaba diciendo las partes relevantes de su pasado más parecía ser que se guardaba algunas cosas—, Kuroashi no Sanji, tu tercera tragedia fue en Thriller Bark…

—¿Qué buscan de todo esto?—trató de mostrarse seguro, fijó su vista en las manos de Basil, quien juntaba las cartas y se las volvía a colocar enfrente, señal inequívoca de que tenía que hacer lo mismo que hace un rato, lo hizo.

—Solo compruebo tu suerte—Basil volvió a echar las cartas—, no te preocupes, no uso esto en contra de mis enemigos…—se detuvo, la carta de la muerte volvió a salir, haciendo que el cocinero se pusiera más nervioso—no necesito ver tu presente, el pasado y futuro es lo que necesito—puso sus manos alado de un pote de tinta, sacando un poco con el dedo meñique, tomando la mano derecha del cocinero y escribiendo algo extraño en esta—tu futuro no se ve claramente—Basil sonrió levemente—hay cincuenta caminos que puedes recorrer, pero marqué uno, que posiblemente sea el que tomes, más no es claro.

Una sensación de frio se apoderó de la mano de Sanji, y vio claramente como la tinta iba desapareciendo.

—Quizás los nakama de mugiwara pasen lo mismo que él—Basil habló con los demás—, el futuro cambiante.

Había algo que no entendía, Sanji frunció el ceño, bueno, no entendía absolutamente nada, pero le intrigaban las dos cartas de la muerte que habían salido.

—¿Qué significa esa carta?—la señaló, no se quedaría con la duda.

—La gente mal interpreta a esa carta como desgracias—Basil se movió levemente—, más su significado es lo contrario, significa un cambio grande que pasó y habrá de venir. Tu cuerpo, por ejemplo, al haber naufragado recibió un cambio radical.

Sanji suspiró, entendía un poco de lo que estaba diciéndole, sabía que por la desnutrición que había sufrido, no podía engordar, prácticamente su cuerpo se había comido los músculos, para poder mantener vivo al cerebro y corazón, por eso, aunque entrenase, su masa muscular no crecería ni un poco.

—Joder—Kid habló alto y conciso—, ¿Eso es todo?—preguntó, mientras se hurgaba el oído—por eso no me gustan los adivinos, te dejan con la intriga y te ven con cara de malditos.

—Tengo todo lo que necesitaba saber—anunció el mayor—, Kid, llévalo a la cocina y dale un paquete de cigarros.

—¡Es mi puto barco!—gritó ante la orden del mayor.

—Y me puedo ir en cualquier momento—la voz gélida hizo que todos se pusieran en guardia.

Sanji no sabía en qué caos se  había metido, al ver una pelea que se desataba.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

—Así que eres del North Blue—Kid le miró fijamente, colocando la mano buena en la cintura del cocinero, quien saltó y quiso escapar en ese momento—, ¿será que todos los de  ese lugar son delgados, guapos e inteligentes?

Al parecer había sido un pensamiento en voz alta, cosa que aun así hizo que Sanji se enojase y murmurara sobre bastardos pelirrojos y de la muerte de ellos.

Estaban en la cocina, solo Sanji y Kid, el rubio casi se trepaba a las paredes al ver ollas y sartenes sucios en el fregadero, platos, cucharas y vasos rodaban en el suelo y la estufa tenía cochambre de aparente un mes. Tragó saliva y encendió un cigarro, el cual Kid le había dado entre cuchicheos de que eso no era bueno para la salud. En repuesta Sanji le había mostrado el dedo mayor y enseguida comenzó a limpiar.

No quiso saber si Kid le veía guapo, pero al parecer el pelirrojo o era inocente —que lo dudaba— o un idiota —prefería esa opción—, porque siguió hablando…

—Basil, Trafalgar y tú, tienen cuerpo de hombre marica—señaló, mientras Sanji casi rompía el plato que estaba lavando, conteniéndose en gritarle que se metiese sus palabras por el culo—, pero igual, los tres son unos imbéciles.

—No hables como si yo no estuviera—Sanji ladeó la cabeza, si las miradas matasen, Kid… simplemente se hubiese echo aun lado—, si de putos hablamos, tú lo eres más.

—¿A qué te refieres?—Kid lo miró intrigado.

—Usas shampoo con aroma a fresas—señaló con una sonrisa triunfante.

—Y tú a coco—contraatacó el pelirrojo—, y no me vez ufanándome por eso.

Ambos guardaron silencio, Sanji ya quería llegar a Wano…

—Eres un idiota—dijo fastidiado.

—Tú un imbécil…

Y la horda de insultos no se hizo esperar…

Aún con la mente puesta en sus nakama, se vio cómodo en compañía de aquel pelirrojo, quien se burlaba de él.

—Me gustas—Kid lo dijo tan serio—, lástima que lo menos que queremos es una guerra con mugiwara.

Desde que salió de Kamabakka, Sanji no pudo evitar darse cuenta que los hombres eran más idiotas cerca de él.

 _“Quiero llegar ya a Wano”_ rogó en su mente, permitiéndose distraerse con los trastos y la cocina, “ _¡Ah! ¡Violet-chwan! Espero no olvides este porte de hombre viril”_ , sabía que quizás de ese barco no salía virgen, los ojos de Kid se lo dijeron.


End file.
